


Sharing Is Caring

by chwefilter



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Cock Worship, Degradation, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, Face-Fucking, Humiliation, Large Cock, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rimming, Spanking, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:20:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29612094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chwefilter/pseuds/chwefilter
Summary: Seungcheol finds out his childhood bestfriend, Wonwoo, is interested on his casual date, Vernon, and then discovers the meaning of "sharing is caring".
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Jeon Wonwoo, Chwe Hansol | Vernon & Jeon Wonwoo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Sharing Is Caring

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. I'm not fluent in english, so this work may contain typos.
> 
> 2\. Pure sex and degradation. That's it. No happy ending, just cocks and ass. :P

The truth is, Wonwoo had been prowling Vernon for a long time. 

Almost everyone on the group of friends of the two boys were delighted when Choi brought his casual date who knew how to make smoke rings with his mouth, in addition to his jovial appearance and withdrawn way. He was a mysterious boy, but with a very cool vibe. 

Seungcheol met the boy at an underground rap show and the two quickly began to hang out regularly, fortifying the simple affair to the point that the brunette went introducing his friends to the amber-eyed blondie he met while vomiting all the beer he drank, after hours of dancing and sweating. 

All his friends liked Vernon, but Wonwoo in particular was fissured by the mixed race boy, delighted in an almost unhealthy and friendly point, because he was the casual date of his best friend. The brownish one felt very guilty, but it was impossible not to get excited seeing the younger one walking around only in his underwear and jacket at dawn, when he and Seungcheol thought that no one had heard them fuck in the house they shared with Jeon, Jeonghan and Joshua. 

The last two were a couple and had their own life, so Wonwoo had to go out with Seungcheol and Vernon, holding on by himself. It was much easier to pretend that he didn't want to eat Hansol Vernon Chwe whole when they were all together, but being with the couple and repressing those thoughts was an impossible task. He always saw himself leaving early to masturbate thinking about his best friend's partner. 

Consciousness always weighed after orgasm, as Seungcheol was his childhood friend and person he trusted most. He had helped him get a job, offered him housing when he was evicted, supported him when he came out gay, he was one of the pillars of his life and wishing his partner made the aspiring writer feel like a pile of shit. For the sake of his friendship and for his own good, his fantasies about the little friend his friend fucked were left only in his mind. 

On a specific day, Wonwoo was working in his office on another day when he knew total boredom was guaranteed, until his phone vibrated in his pocket. He swallowed it hard and checked the message with sweat covering his skin, especially after he saw the contact through the notification bar. 

**cheol** **hyung** **:** _I need to talk_ _to you._

He became a little tense and spent the rest of the day torturing himself in horrible thoughts, imagining that he would be kicked out of the house, that Seungcheol would cut off contact with him, that all his friends would be there and curse him for wanting someone else's partner and various other types of paranoid bullshit. 

He found himself taking the longest route home and, even when the car was already parked inside the three-vehicle garage, he was winding up as much as he could before entering the silent residence. The yummy smell of food invaded his nostrils and his stomach gave himself up without blinking, but his instincts did not betray him and he was still on alert. 

— Wonwoo! 

There he was, the reason for his almost daily masturbations: wearing cream-colored khaki pants and a black sleeve blouse with high collar, Vernon looked even more angelic and attractive with the baby blue apron adorning his body and perfectly accentuating his slim waist. Swallowing hard, the elder gave him a wry smile. 

— Why are you standing there? Come eat. — He called him, but his voice was filled with a tone that the boy has never used with him before. 

He noticed that the younger one seemed to tremble a little and wondered if he felt cold, but had no more time to worry about the other because he was very worried about himself from the moment he entered the kitchen and saw his best friend sitting in one of the chairs. 

Seungcheol wore a black short-sleeved shirt and jeans, simple and practical. The brownish one felt even chic compared to the two, as he wore his cream overcoat over his social blouse and jeans. He had his glasses, but they were hanging on his nose thanks to nervousness, which made that man already made back to be the shy child he was when he met Choi, always staring at the ground. 

— You were the only one missing, Wonwoo. What took you so long? Don't you know it's unpolite to keep a hyung waiting? — Seungcheol joked, with a gentle smile on his fleshy lips, but that didn't make Jeon any less tense. — Sit here, next to Vernonie. 

It made Wonwoo even more nervous, but he didn't want to argue. He walked around the table and sat in the chair to Vernon's right, as his best friend occupied the chair on the left side. The table was served and then they began to eat in silence. 

— Um... — The writer murmured, with the fork in his mouth. — Hyung, why did you call me? You said you wanted to talk to me. 

— Oh, yes, of course! How could I forget? — Choi laughed, clearing his throat. — The question I have to ask is... You think I'm an idiot? 

— ... — The boy gathered a great deal of food on the fork, disconcerted by the question and completely confused. The tone of the older one was friendly, but his question seemed even a little passive-aggressive. — I’m sorry, I don't think I understand the question. 

— I asked if you think I'm an idiot, Wonwoo. — Now the other's voice was a little lower and less gentle. — If you think I didn't realize you want to fuck my beautiful affair. 

Wonwoo, who was in the middle of an uncertain bite, choked on the food he was still chewing on and scrawled at the side of the table, spitting out a piece of lasagna that stuck in his throat. His eyes filled with tears, both by choking and by the catch, and he took his hands to his throat like Romeo when poisoned. 

— Hyung, I-- — Words just didn't come together to form sentences. He was trapped. — I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I'm total waste. I can't even deny my wish. 

— Maybe you're a very perverted boy, but you're not the only one who has something to confess today. — Seungcheol said, to Wonwoo's surprise. — Get up, slut. 

First, Jeon thought the older one was talking to him and turned around, confused. That's when he saw Vernon standing in front of him, more trembling than before, almost as if he couldn't support himself on his fragile legs. He had red cheeks and eyes a little watery, but was almost sure he didn't want to cry with sadness. 

— I want you too, Wonwoo. I want you and Seungcheol. — The boy murmured, his platinum hair falling upon his face. He fell silent, but a slap popped on his ass made him jump and bite his lower lip hard, staring the writer in the eye. — Because I'm an insatiable bitch. 

The confession in conjunction with Vernon's expression of pleasure and his delicate body about to collapse was a combo of blows, which left Wonwoo's body hot and caused his cock to pulsate inside his underwear, crushed by his pants. He parted his lips, wanting to say something, but was still trying to understand the situation completely. 

— Good boy. — Seungcheol stood behind his partner and nibbled his lobe, drawing a sigh from him. The elder stared at the brownish still seated and laughed softly at his expression. — If I'd known you were going to sit around looking at Vernon with this stupid face, I wouldn't have given him the idea of sharing. 

The older man's joke seemed to be the encouragement the boy needed to react and then he stood up, firming his fingers at Vernon's outlined waist and pulling him against his body. Jeon only made a pause for adjusting his glasses on his face, before finally taking the thin lips he'd wanted to taste so much since he met him. 

Hansol's kiss was calm and delicate, but Wonwoo's will was so great that the osculum became erotic in a matter of seconds, like gasoline on fire. The snaps were lascivious and echoed through the small kitchen, making the older of the two's erection grow even more. 

Suddenly the platinum began to moan between the kiss, being muffled by the mouth of others, as Seungcheol began to rub his own erection on the boy's round buttocks, while leaving open-mouthed kisses on his neck after lowering his turtleneck. The younger's slim body was being squeezed between the two, but he didn't feel at all bothered by it. 

Seungcheol pulled his partner by the hair of the nape and separated the kiss by force, making a strand of saliva run through the pink lips of the mixed race. His body was turned like he was a rag doll and then he had his mouth taken again, this time by his stayer. He willingly accepted the kiss, prancing his ass. 

Seeing that cute ass asking to be rubbed, Wonwoo couldn't resist. He fit his erectin there and rubbed himself shamelessly, letting a sigh of satisfaction come out of his lips while the boy also sighed against the mouth of the other. He spied on the kiss in time to see Seungcheol sucking Vernon's lower lip as he hooked his fingers between his hair, feeling even more excited by the crude way the older one commanded his partner, who seemed to love it. 

—Okay, listen the both of you. We have some rules for today. — Seungcheol murmured as he left the lips of his partner, snarly his neck. He wasn't kidding. — I'm going to command everything tonight. Wonwoo, you're only going to do what I say when I tell you to, if I tell you to, you hear me? If you do anything without my command, you're going to jerk off again and listen to me break into this dirty little bitch at dawn. 

The eldest's eyes had a malicious glow that Wonwoo had never seen, but he was in love with that. He soon pulled the platinum by the hair and lowered it until his back was bent back, his body overhanging and supporting the same fingers that were pulling him down. 

— And you'd better behave. You know neither Wonwoo nor anyone else is going to stop me from giving you a good spanking and putting you in your place if I have to, do you hear me? — He threatened, looking into the boy's eyes. 

— Yes, master. —He answered automatically, his eyes still wet full of desire. 

— Open your mouth. 

Wonwoo watched wide-eyed and with his cock almost ripping his jeans to the scene that unfolded in front of him; Seungcheol gathered saliva in his mouth and then squeezed the younger's face, letting a strand of saliva slowly drain to his partner's lips. Vernon groaned in delight and closed his eyes, swallowing everything when he had his jaw freed from the grip. Seungcheol undid the loop of Vernon's apron and threw the clothing to the ground, biting his lower lip. 

— Let's go to the room, it should be another four hours before Jeonghan and Joshua realize there's no Lego fair in the neighboring town. — The elder commanded, releasing his partner and going in front. 

Vernon and Wonwoo were left alone, but were soon on the trail of the night leader, in complete silence. Wonwoo for not knowing that side of Seungcheol, Vernon for knowing that side of Seungcheol even more than he should have. 

The boy's bedroom door was opened and both younger ones were used to being there, but with that new experience everything seemed different in every way and detail. Vernon sat on the bed when Choi joined his index and middle fingers, pointing them down, and then the two older ones have finally come face-to-face since the brownish came. 

— All right, Wonwoo. I don't doubt your sexual performance, but I know very well what Vernonie likes and how to get him on the line, so I'm going to guide you tonight. — Seungcheol spoke, putting his hand on the boy's shoulder. — And if you want to taste my boy's tight ass again, you have to stay on the line, too. Did you understand?? 

— Y-Yes. — Wonwoo stuttered. 

— "Yes" what? 

The question caught the youngest off guard and a shock ran through his entire body, as well as an intense heat, but his silence did not seem to please the other. The five thick fingers of the older one captured the tanned throat of the other and then, even if they were of different heights, they were facing each other. 

— Vernon is my little slut, but don't think you're going to get away from me. I can do to you what I do with him too. We're friends out there, but on four walls I own you and him, understood? I'm your master. — Seungcheol murmured near the ear of others, not losing his pose even if he was discreetly on his toes. — So when I speak, you will always answer me with "sir." You won't look at me if I don't ask you to. You're not going to touch me if I don't ask you to. And you're going to quietly accept anything I want, do you understand? 

Wonwoo's cock now was aching, so tight in his confinement, his pride was on the ground and his honor tarnished but he felt he could cum in his pants just with that kind of treatment. He knew that night would be his doom. 

— Yes, sir. — He were able to say, breathless. 

— Good boy... 

It was sudden, but soon Seungcheol's lips collided with his in a crude kiss, barely having time to fight for dominance because he was already feeling tongue of the elder curling up in his. Saliva flowed down his chin and he let a sigh escape when the brunette’s hand filled with his erection, containing the instinct to move against it. 

A grumbling echoed in the room, but it did not come from the lips of either of the two boys in the kiss. Choi found himself forced to interrupt the osculum and turned slowly toward the bed, almost as if providing a chance for redemption for the third in the room. 

Lying in bed and still dressed completely, Vernon was without his shoes now. His thighs rubbed against each other and he had a reddish face, with the slit slightly frown and his eyes half-closed, showing his concentration on relieving himself, even minimally. 

— You’re such a bitch, Vernon. Can't you stay two seconds without someone trying to fuck you? Aren't two guys enough? — Seungcheol's footsteps were firm and he soon pushed the younger one with his knee to lie on the bed, leaving two slaps on his face. — Come here, Wonwoo. 

The blows frightened Wonwoo, who opened his eyes when he heard the little guy whimpering as he was pressed against the mattress. Suddenly, Seungcheol's brave eyes focused on himself and the boy got up from the other, going toward him and pressing him on the wall, squeezing his face. 

— Am I speaking Greek, by any chance? — He raised an eyebrow, receiving a low "no, sir" in response. — If I told you to come, then you come. 

He was released and then accompanied the older man, who signaled that he would sit on the left side of the bed. Vernon stood in the middle and was then pulled by his partner, who lay him on his legs face down. 

— Take off his pants. 

Wonwoo's slender fingers hooked on the bar of the jeans and then the boy swallowed dry, beginning to pull the piece so slowly that the younger one moved his hips in an attempt to get rid of it soon. 

— With the underwear. And be quick. 

With the older man's new order, Jeon had no choice. He pulled his underwear together and then went down the two pieces with a little more haste, eating with his eyes every inch of skin in his field of vision. Soon, Hansol's white, round ass was on display for both of them. 

— You're enjoying being exposed like that, huh? — Seungcheol pulled the boy's light hair with one hand, using the other to plant a slap on his ass, which trembled around. The mark quickly turned red. — Sure you are, you're hard as fuck. 

Seungcheol came out from under the boy and then took off his own t-shirt, getting out of his pants and underwear too. He looked up at Wonwoo and looked at him from top to bottom, making a grimace. 

—Take off your clothes and stay only in your underwear. Vernon, get on your knees and hands near the headboard. 

The orders were simple and soon both were already following them, but Wonwoo seemed a little shy when it came to undressing. His pieces of clothing were piling up around his feet and soon he was already the way the older one asked, still wearing his glasses. 

— Wonwoo, why don't you come use your mouth on Vernon? He loves being tongue-fucked, doesn't he? — Seungcheol murmured, settling on the pillows and facing the stayer. — I'm going to shut up his mouth. 

Even before Jeon got on the bed, Hansol was already sucking the older man's cock in bed. Seungcheol grunted and smoothed the hair of the boy, who already had half his extension in his mouth — and intended to suck more. With his head down, his hip was raised and his ass at the disposal of the brownish. 

Wonwoo supported both hands on the buttocks and filled his palms with the tender flesh, receiving a sigh and a fumble in response. Massaged the bands between his fingers and fended, almost like a cat fluffing his sleeping place. Licking his lips, he used his thumbs to ward off the soft bands. 

His heart skipped a few beats when he saw the plug wire falling down the boy's perineum, with a little cord to pull it out. The boy's folds were as clear as the rest of his skin and the rough muscle contracted around the toy, which was still attached. That would explain the tremors. 

— Can I... Can I take it off? Wonwoo asked the elder, without getting his attention. — ... Sir. 

— No, that's a punishment for him being stubborn sooner. — Seungcheol said, with the sound of his dick getting wet resonating through the room. — Lick around it. 

With nothin to do but obey, Wonwoo used his fingers to separate the buttocks from the younger one and then lowered his face at the same height as Vernon’s ass, biting his lower lip while feeling suddenly shy. Vernon contracted when he felt the hot breath of the other fanning there, sighing. 

The brownish's tongue timidly licked a stripe on the left side, smoothing the folds gently. The lick was experimental and drew a little moan from the boy, which ripped a grunt from the oldest of the room. Soon, the writer's muscle began rubbing against the rough rim, sometimes licking the plug wire by accident. It was a little nice to feel the vibration of the object when trying to force the resistance of the blonde. 

Wonwoo's touches were still timid but still enough to please Vernon, who struggled to suck Choi's erection the way he liked it. It was great to please him, that’s why they were about to complete 9 months being together. 

— Wonwoo, you're too shy. Vernon can moan a lot more than that. — Seungcheol grumbled, intertwining his fingers in the platinum locks of hair. — Relax your tongue and slide it slowly, let it very wet. He loves it. 

Following the older man's tips, Jeon relaxed his muscle and let it glide slowly, spreading saliva on the spot while squeezing the boy's buttocks willingly, loving the feeling of having soft, firm flesh around his fingers. The once shy groans of the youngest were now audible, though muffled by the older man's reaction. 

Seungcheol got down on his knees and then pushed his hips hard, burying himself all over his partner’s throat and causing him to throw his ass directly into Jeon's face, which was buried between his buttocks. The three groaned in delight, leaving the room even hotter than before. 

While Choi was fucking Hansol's mouth, the boy rolled his hips in Wonwoo's mouth, who abused every corner his tongue could reach without the slightest shame. His saliva flowed down the perineum of the youngest and fell into bed after dripping down his testicles, but neither was bothered enough to care. 

Seungcheol got out of his partner’s mouth and then lowered himself to his height, muttering something Wonwoo could not hear properly. The youngest then, with shaky legs, turned facing the brownish and with his back to the brunette, still on four. He had watery eyes and swollen lips and much more reddish than before, with saliva dripping from the corner of his mouth. Ethereal. 

— Wonwoo, Vernon was very rude earlier, you know? And that's why he was grounded. But now he's going to redeem himself, isn't he? — He said, listening to a low "yes, master" of platinum. — Yes, that's right. Show him what you can do, kitty. 

Using one of his hands, Vernon pulled the hem off Wonwoo's underwear until his cock hit his belly, causing the two younger men to laugh relaxed. The boy's hand then closed in his fist around the elder's cock and then he groaned, tilting his head back while was masturbated. 

He forced himself to look again when he heard Hansol mumbling and then saw Seungcheol snaking three fingers without the slightest care at the boy's entrance, producing a wet sound. He wondered if it was painful, because the vibrator was still inside, but the platinum expressions were of pure pleasure and did not lie. 

The thin mouth of the platinum soon enveloped Jeon's reddish glans and he sucked the air between his teeth hard, letting a mute groan escape as he was slowly swallowed and welcomed by the boy's hollow. The other's soft tongue snared on his cock and skirted some pulsating veins, making him even more excited. 

Vernon stooped down and welcomed one of the swollen testicles in his mouth when Seungcheol's glans replaced his fingers, moaning dragged as it was penetrated very slowly: the boy could be very rough, the way he liked it, but it also pleased the caring side that his companion had when he made small displays of affection and care. 

— Fuck, Wonwoo, you have no idea how tight he is. Just wait and see. — Seungcheol murmured as he still penetrated him. 

The elder's balls finally touched the reddish buttocks and then the big hands went straight into the thin waist, starting the movements slowly as Hansol went back to sucking the brownish’s cock to drown out his groans. 

When Seungcheol's hip tapped into Vernon's ass, the platinum's mouth went further into Wonwoo's extension, which moaned even more because of the vibrations the boy sent moaning around him. It was almost as if they were in tune, all the movements synchronizing and working perfectly for pleasure. 

— Fuck... — Wonwoo cursed, stroking Hansol's scalp. — I'm going to end up cumming like this... 

— You won't. I didn't let you. — Seungcheol's voice was firm, and the two exchanged glances as they wore Hansol. The older one planted a slap on the left buttock of the last one, who whimpered. — Least of all you. No one comes until I come. 

The order could be mean, but it sure made everything more exciting. Seungcheol began a raw rhythm of thrusts that shook Vernon's body like a rattle, causing the boy to moan loudly around the cock that was stuffed in his throat because of careless movements. Wonwoo, in particular, was loving all that brutality. 

— Let's switch positions. — Seungcheol said, coming out of the younger one. 

Seungcheol returned to bed and then called his partner with his finger, which promptly crawled towards him and sat on his lap, stealing a hot kiss. While the couple made out, Choi's hand groped the bed until it reached the corner table drawer, pulling a lubricant out of it and throwing it at the other in the bed. 

Wonwoo had to think for a few seconds to understand, but his eyes doubled in size when he realized what it meant; especially after Seungcheol's two hands separated Vernon's buttocks, exposing how abused the boy's little hole was. They wanted a double penetration. 

— Wonwoo-ssi... — Vernon murmured suddenly, turning to look at the aforementioned. — Come on, I want to feel you two now. 

Watching the boy rise his hips and impaling himself on his partner's cock while moaning softly was such an exciting scene to see that Wonwoo didn't think twice before covering his cock with the lubricating gel, getting closer only to apply some of the substance between the boy's buttocks, causing Seungcheol to grumble about icy gel in his testicles. 

He was a little worried because he could still see the vibrator rope dropped between the boys' pair of legs, but it was long enough to avoid accidents. Without further ado, then, the elder positioned himself between Seungcheol's legs and held on to one of Vernon's shoulders, forcing himself inside as well. 

The glans entered at once and Hansol yelped, receiving a caress on the waist in response. The rest went in slowly and the three groaned in sync, Vernon in pain and Seungcheol and Wonwoo for the greatest pleasure they've ever felt in life: the vibration of the plug, the tasty rubbing of the sticks against each other and the inner walls of the boy pulsing around were incredible. 

— Holy fuck. It's r-really tight. — Wonwoo murmured, putting his head on Vernon's shoulder. 

— If you saw Vernon's face now, you'd start fucking him to pieces. 

Wonwoo, unfortunately, could not see, but Vernon was now drowning in pleasure and this was clear in his expression: his eyes were turned into the orbits and thick tears flowed down his reddish cheeks, his mouth ajar dripping saliva and sucking the air with difficulties. One of his hands was flat on his partner's chest while the other was searching for his other partner's, desperate for more support. 

Seeing this and the elder's speech as a sign, Jeon began to slowly thrusting Hansol, earning groans from the boy and Seungcheol, who was being stimulated by the platinum, his best friend, and the plug leaning against his glans. The platinum was also trying to do its part by moving up and down as much as it could in that mix of limbs. 

Seungcheol also moved sometimes again, as he was sustaining the weight of Vernon and the pressure of his best friend on both, but not moving was also pleasurable and he preferred to save his strength for a possible second round at dawn — he knew well who had in bed. 

The bed then began to creak and the headboard began to hit the wall quickly, forcefully, all thanks to the adrenaline rush that ran through Wonwoo's body suddenly. The other two loved the break, as it was super pleasurable for all three. 

— Fuck, keep that rhythm, I’m almost there... — Seungcheol murmured, turning his eyes under his eyelids. — Fuck, Wonwoo, if I'd known you were that good, I'd have asked you to fuck before. 

— I-I'm also a-almost there. — They were the only coherent words Vernon was able to formulate at that moment. 

— Oh, fuck! — Wonwoo grunted, feeling the coil form in his lower belly. — Hyun-sir, please let me cum... 

— Since you asked so polite... — The elder provoked, holding Vernon's face and squeezing him. — But you don't get to cum yet. — He received a whimper in response, smiling meanly. — You're going to come last. 

On the verge of orgasm since they were just in the hot kisses, it wasn't too hard for Wonwoo to fuck Vernon until he finally cumed, filling the boy with his warm jizz while moaning hoarsely and saying profanities in his ear. He then came out and lay next to the two boys, giving them privacy. 

That was the cue for Seungcheol to throw Hansol on the mattress and kick his legs open after brutally ripping off his shirt, squatting on the mattress to then start to completely destroy that cute ass with the help of Wonwoo's cum. Vernon screamed like he was crazy, begging for more, while the elder's balls pounded his ass to the point of hurting him. The boy's stamina and resistance were frightening. 

Releasing a torrent of profanity, Seungcheol was next and then further filled the interior of the younger with more cum. Even after cumming, however, he continued to pound his boy with the same violence, causing Vernon to drop incoherent entreaties; he didn't even know more exactly what he was asking for. 

After much torture at the hands of the two older men, Vernon finally managed to cum and then spurted his own abdomen with his cum while arching his back as if he were being possessed, howling and cursing. His slim body fell on the mattress, jerking and trembling. 

— Wonwoo, take Vernon to the tub and stay with him. I'm going to clean the bed and join you after. 

Following Seungcheol's orders, Wonwoo took the youngest in his arms and walked with him to the bathroom, and the boy shrunk against him like a kitten. He turned on the bathtub log and then sat on the edge of the bathtub, still with the youngest on his lap. 

— You know, from now on, you're part of that shit too, right? — Vernon murmured tired, with his eyes closed, and gave a little smile. — Coups will not let you hide at work or behind your books tomorrow. 

— Yes, I know. — Wonwoo laughed softly. — And I'm glad for that. 

It didn't take long for the tub to fill up and the two to get in, soon having Seungcheol with them after the boy reported that Jeonghan left a message cursing him. The three settled together, and at least that night, they didn't care what would come the next day, or the reactions of friends or the consequences. After all, sharing is caring. 


End file.
